


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: Canon/Non-Canon ships [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Bucky and Thor’s relationship has grown into more than just friends.





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: foreplay/teasing, M/M loving, oral (rimming), anal
> 
> A/N: An attempt to tell a story without dialog…that was written to the soundtracks from the 50SoG (terrible fucking series, but amazing music). SO MANY MALE PRONOUNS!

There wasn’t much to say on how it all came to be, but Bucky knew he had Steve to thank for most of it, because it wasn’t for that punk, Bucky would still be in his room alone instead of lying next to the literal god of a man next to him. Steve thought it would be good for him to socialize with Thor on the grounds that Thor always looked at the good in people, even after being betrayed by his brother numerous of times, he still loved and cared about him. So why wouldn’t he apply the same to Bucky? It started off with just drinks and stories, Thor sharing conquest tales and Bucky just listening, nodding along to certain parts that he understood and only spoke up when he needed clarification. Then it began to bloom, Bucky actually asking questions about space and the different worlds that were out there, his inner space nerd’s (as Natasha once called him) interest was piqued with each story that Thor had told. Soon, Steve stopped coming by when Thor was in Bucky’s room, giving them the time and space to share their stories, and if he had been there, Bucky might not have made his move, practically flinging himself at Thor and kissing him when they held a gaze longer than normal friends would. Bucky had pulled away, cheeks red and eyes slightly wide as fear started to sink in and all confidence flew out of him. Had he made a mistake? But Thor just smiled, his large hand coming down to rest on Bucky’s shaking thigh, pausing the bouncing he was doing with his foot. No words were spoken as Thor leaned in, his other hand brining Bucky’s face closer to his and reciprocated the kiss.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at that first moment together as he remembered how nervous he was and how Thor was, as always, full of confidence and reassurance. He didn’t treat Bucky like everyone else did: fragile and sensitive, even if he was, but instead he treated him with respect and love, asking each time they did anything if he was okay with it. The first time being intimate was one that could either be seen as embarrassing or hilarious, depending on which of them was asked. Thor would view it as something to laugh about as first times with new people was always awkward, getting to know what each one liked or didn’t and if you couldn’t laugh at sex, what was the point. But Bucky? He worried the first few days after, afraid he messed things up between something he wanted so badly and the self doubt he had for months prior to began to eat away at him. Thor noticed and coaxed him to join him in his room where Bucky found himself lying in bed naked next to the lightly snoring Norse god.

The recent event made Bucky smile, his head nestled against the blond’s chest, metal arm draped over the muscular chest as one of the god’s massive arms wrapped around Bucky possessively, holding him close. It was the closeness that Bucky had been missing over the last few months, and it made his heart swell. He wanted to thank Thor for what he have given him: love and peace of mind. He pressed his lips to Thor’s pectoral, metal digits squeezing the exposed hip, the actions making the larger man stir from his slumber and to cover Bucky’s gleaming hand with his causing Bucky to look up. He had only met the god with short hair and a beard, but since they had been together, Thor had grown out his hair and shaved his beard completely off, stunning Bucky even more with his features, but it also made Bucky note that he had to groom more in order to feel like he could belong with this god.

Thor’s hand moved from Bucky’s shoulder to small of his back, fingers tracing along the curve of his ass making Bucky shift, rubbing his sensitive length against the God of Thunder’s thigh which in turn made Bucky moan deeply against his lover’s skin. The chuckled rumbled through Thor’s chest, his hand dipping lower to drag short nails over the curvature of Bucky’s ass, drawing out another moan from the brunet and had him grind into Thor’s leg, the moan turning into a needy whimper. Bucky could barely get his mind on track with what he wanted to do to reciprocate, letting Thor dominate where this was going. Even so, Bucky’s metal hand moved over the hard muscles of his man’s abdomen, trailing fingers down to find Thor’s own arousal leaking. The moan he pulled from him was down right primal, and Thor retaliated by circling his middle finger along the tight ring of muscle before tilting his head to capture Bucky’s mouth with his. It was enough to make Bucky’s head spin with pleasure, his own cock was weeping for attention and he actually whimpered when Thor pulled his hand away.

Before Bucky could open his mouth, he was moved to his stomach as Thor adjusted himself behind him, strong hands caressing muscular thighs and he bit down onto his ass. The pillow muffled the response, but did little to dampen the cry when a hand came down hard onto the muscular cheek of his ass as a warning to not hide the sounds Thor would draw from him. The pain subsided quickly, being replaced by the soft prodding and exploration of his lover’s tongue as his hand worked his sensitive cock. Bucky could feel the bed shift, a hint that Thor was grinding his own hips into the mattress, seeking friction as well as he worked Bucky into being ready for him. Pleas dripped from Bucky’s swollen lips, begging to be filled and fucked thoroughly. His answer? To be flipped over once more so he could see the grinning, disheveled face of the god as he pumped his own cock at the wrecked sight of Bucky.

Without breaking eye contact, Thor reached for the bottle by the side of the bed, squirting a large amount onto his hand so he could coat his massive length before easing himself into the soldier for the second time that night. He stroked Bucky before he started to move his own hips, matching pace with his hand but worked him in a way that was opposite of his own actions, a move that drove Bucky crazy: eyes closed tight, fingers gripping the sheets and pillow, back arching at the blissful sensation of being filled by someone who cared and loved him. The teasing they did to each other had them at the brink in no time, both coming within seconds of each other. It took a few moments before Thor could slip out, his tongue swiping up Bucky’s abdomen to taste the fruit of his efforts, humming his appreciation of it.

“Such a good little warrior,” Thor murmured, laying on top of Bucky with a smile, his hand moving to push the damp locks away from his lover’s face before claiming his lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
